<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Her Go by guessimdemoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509309">Let Her Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/guessimdemoms/pseuds/guessimdemoms'>guessimdemoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strange Magic [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrested Development</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/guessimdemoms/pseuds/guessimdemoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He always knew the Bluth’s were crazy, everyone in the San Francisco area knew that, but he had hoped because he knew Renee from childhood they’d be okay with him taking her out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Oscar "Gob" Bluth/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strange Magic [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Her Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackson nervously rocked back and forth on his heels as he knocked on the front door of the Bluth house. He usually would enter the house like he lived there, but tonight was the Winter Formal and he finally got the courage a couple days ago to ask Renee to go with him. Jackson wasn’t sure if she agreed as friends or as a potential boyfriend but his nerves were swimming either way. His breath caught as the front door opened and Renee’s uncle appeared in the doorway, still dressed like he was going to work despite the late hour. Michael looked Jackson up and down before shaking his head. </p><p>“Nah.” Michael mumbled before slipping back into the house and closing the door. </p><p>“Hey!” Jackson yelled, knocking on the door again. He stepped back after hearing raised voices on the other side of the door before Renee’s aunt threw open the front door. </p><p>“And you will not ruin this opportunity for her!” Lindsey yelled to her twin before turning to Jackson with a politician smile. “Welcome Jackson! Come on in!” </p><p>“D-Did I come at a bad time, Mrs. Funke?” Jackson asked, stepping in the fourier. </p><p>“Oh nonsense, you know my brother, didn’t get his fill being overprotective of his own son so now he has to be overprotective of his niece.” Lindsey said with a laugh as Michael glared at her from the kitchen island. </p><p>“Is Renee ready?” Jackson asked, wishing to get out of the house as soon as possible. </p><p>“Almost, Meredith is just helping her finish up her look. Wait until you see what she’s wearing, you’ll DIE.” Lindsey said with a squeal leading Jackson to the dining room. She took Jackson’s coat and skipped off, leaving Jackson alone with Michael. </p><p>“So….winter formal eh?” Michael asked, slowly making his way around the kitchen island and approaching the teenager. </p><p>“Y-Yeah Eva helped arrange it! Well technically her mom did but y’know Eva, she’ll take credit--” </p><p>“I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing at kid, okay? But Renee’s my niece, and you better not do anything to hurt her.” Michael hissed, getting dangerously close to Jackson. </p><p>“M-Mr. Bluth I’d never do anything to hurt her.” Jackson pointed out, stepping back. </p><p>“Oh please I was a teenager once too! I know those hormones that are seeping through your body. If it were up to me Renee wouldn’t even be dating but nooooo she needs this Mikey, she needs to have a life, my brother has lost his mind!” Michael yelled. </p><p>“I’m confused….” Jackson muttered as Tobias entered the dining room. </p><p>“Ah is that the young prince coming to take our Renee out on a night on the town?” Tobias asked. </p><p>“Just the Winter Formal.” Jackson pointed out, relieved by the distraction.</p><p>“Now I’ve been on many a date in my time, young Tanner, and maybe I can unload some of my harrowled wisdom into your adolescent brain.” Tobias continued. </p><p>“So many poorly chosen words.” Michael muttered. </p><p>“If you want to make a move….” </p><p>“WHOA, WHOA who said about him ‘making a move’, he’s not even going to TOUCH her right Jackson?” Michael asked with a glare. </p><p>“I-”</p><p>“Oh stop it Michael, your Oedipus complex is showing again.” Tobias scolded. </p><p>“He’s a teenage BOY!” Michael yelled. </p><p>“And we all have to stick ourselves in holes when we’re teenagers, it’s part of the normal experience of growing up!” </p><p>“HE’S NOT STICKING ANYTHING IN RENEE!” </p><p>“Hey whoa!” The three turned at the shout to Maeby, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs with her arms crossed her chest. “You all started threatening Jackson without me?” </p><p>“Oh COME ON!” Jackson yelled as Maeby went toe-to-toe with him. </p><p>“Just so you know, I have no qualms in going back to jail.” Maeby announced. </p><p>“She’s kidding!” Tobias said nervously trying to deflect. </p><p>“Or am I?” Maeby asked, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>“Guys it’s the winter formal, we’re going to have lousy pizza and cheap soda from the Dollar Tree.” Jackson pointed out, moving away from the group. </p><p>“Maeby, run upstairs and tell Renee to watch her soda cup so no one slips anything into it.” Michael ordered. </p><p>“I’m not trying anything!” Jackson yelled. </p><p>“C’mon gang, the only conasuir of those forget-me-nows were Gob and he’s been clean for fourteen years.” Tobias pointed out. </p><p>“Forget-me-nows?” Jackson muttered as Lindsey came back into the fold. </p><p>“The hell are you doing?” Lindsey yelled putting her hands on her hips. </p><p>“We’re just welcoming Jackson into the family.” Michael said, quickly deflecting. </p><p>“No you’re not! Stop threatening him! Renee deserves to have a sex life.” Lindsey pointed out. </p><p> </p><p>“HEY WHOA who said anything about that?” Maeby yelled. The family encircled each other arguing, leaving poor Jackson alone watching the chaos. He always knew the Bluth’s were crazy, everyone in the San Francisco area knew that, but he had hoped because he knew Renee from childhood they’d be okay with him taking her out. </p><p>“HEY.” The group turned and saw Renee with Meredith and Buster behind her standing by the bottom of the steps. She had on a dark blue tube dress with silver embellishments that looked like stars all around, and black tights and heels to finish the look. </p><p>“What are you all screaming about?” Renee yelled. </p><p>“Ren! You look….wow.” Jackson gasped. </p><p>“Thanks, Uncle Buster designed it.” Renee said with a giggle. </p><p>“You best be treating little niece with respect now.” Buster said with a childish smile, waving his hook at Jackson. </p><p>“Y-Yes sir…” Jackson muttered, stepping back slightly. It amazed him after all these years that he was still afraid of the youngest Bluth’s hook. </p><p>“We should’ve just used Buster to threaten him with.” Michael muttered to Maeby who nodded. </p><p>“Renee gets asked on one date and y'all are ready to kill each other for it.” Meredith said, rolling her eyes. </p><p>“Exactly what I said Mere.” Lindsey announced making everyone roll their eyes. Lindsey rushed off to get the teenagers coats just as the front door opened and Gob stepped inside, still dressed in his magicians costume from his afternoon show. </p><p>“Winter Formal tonight?” Gob asked, taking off his jacket. </p><p>“Dad how do I look?” Renee asked, spinning around on her heel showing off her dress to her dad. </p><p>“Dove you look more and more like your mother everyday.” Gob admitted, gazing at his daughter. </p><p>“Gob, maybe we should drive ‘em y’know for safety--” </p><p>“Mikey.” Gob warned glaring at his younger brother out of the corner of his eye as Lindsey returned with the coats. </p><p>“Here you go kids! Go have fun! I used to have such a blast at my formals.” Lindsey said squealing. </p><p>“Aunt Lindsey didn’t you used to skip them and make out under the bleachers?” Renee asked as Meredith helped her with her coat. </p><p>“Well I never said I attended them.” </p><p>“Thanks for letting me take Renee out, sir.” Jackson announced sticking his hand out to Gob. Much to his horror, instead of taking it right away, Gob stared at Jackson’s hand and then back to his own, making the teenager fear he was ready to punch him. </p><p>“Mr. Bluth?” </p><p>“I’m trying to figure out which of my sleeves has the lighter fluid in it.” Gob muttered. </p><p>“Left one!” Meredith announced, doing last minute fixes on Renee’s hair.</p><p>“Ah, then right it is!” Gob announced before using his right hand to return Jackson’s shake. Jackson breathed a sigh of relief as Renee skipped over to his side, and offered an elbow. </p><p>“Shall we?” </p><p>“Let’s.” Renee and Jackson finally left the Bluth house, leaving the adults behind. </p><p>“Oh George, she’s grown up so fast.” Meredith said wetly, allowing herself to be drawn into his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought I was prepared, but I really wasn’t.” Gob admitted. </p><p>“SHE’S SO BEAUTIFUL.” Buster wailed, also falling into his older brother’s arms (luckily Gob humored him and hugged him back). </p><p>“Gob if you want, we can follow them at a safe distance and watch ‘em at the dance.” Michael pointed out. </p><p>“Mikey, let her go.” Gob ordered before turning back to the closed door. </p><p>“Let her go.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to explore how the Bluth's would react to Renee dating. Turns out Gob is the most level-headed about this then the others, who knew?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>